Yo-kai Watch: Fighting Team Battles
Yo-kai Watch: Fighting Team Battles is a hypothetical Yokai watch platform fighting game created on 20XX created by Bandai Namco and published by Level-5. It is a fighting game heavily based on Blasters where players can choose their favorite Yo-kai and duke it out on a 3v3 fight. It is heavily notable for its easy to use controls and a great variety of difficulty for anyone to pick up and play to. Level up your Yo-kai along the way when playing. Modes Battle Mode For Fun (pick who you want to go against. Set level of difficulty for the AI or watch AI battle.) '- 1 on 1' Grants no y-money '- 3 on 3' Grants little y-money Ranked (You have to fight other people's teams online.) '- 1 on 1 Ranked' grants good amounts of y-money, gives a small amount of rank points '- 3 on 3 Ranked' Grants great amounts of y-money, gives a large amount of rank points Story Mode Dame Dedtime has been revived through time with old bosses being revived as well. and Red cat Corps , Moon Rabbit crew and White dog squad team up to save the world after a few fights against each other. There are various shenanigans going on before realizing Dame Dedtime is alive. While they occur, you end up having to pick sides until the story merges together and the once rivaled teams go against Dame Dedtime. Dance Squad! A DDR like game where you compete with others online or via an ai to win. Each character have their own ways of messing with opponents and buffing themselves. The more attack your yokai has the more score you'll rack up, however, watch out for defense as that will lower score odds. The more you play the more y-money and dance points you earn, in which you can unlock accessories and skins for your characters. Boss Rush The typical boss rush mode. You can either play online or with your friends. This is unlocked after completing the story. This gains the most y-money. Mission Mode Serves as the "Classic Mode" of the game. Each character has their own order, bosses and is always 3v3. Currency: Y-Money - unlocks characters (Ranging from 10k to 20k), storyboard art (from 5k to 10k), stages (15k to 25k), extra music (from 5k) Dance points - Unlocks various accessories to boost stats and alt costumes. Characters Starters: Jibanyan Attack: ★★★★★ Defense: ★★☆☆☆ Movement: ★★★★☆ Spirit: ★☆☆☆☆ Type: Red Cat Corps Description: A fat, lazy cat that packs a powerful punch! Jibanyan is the mascot of the Yokai watch franchise. Dance Squad Special ability: small chance to count a miss or a "boo!" as an excellent. Komasan Attack: ★★★☆☆ Defense: ★★★★☆ Movement: ★☆☆☆☆ Spirit: ★★★★☆ Type: White Dog Squad Description: This country bumpkin may not seem so strong, but some say don't judge a book by its cover. Or was it don't judge a yokai by its looks? Probably the former. Dance Squad Special ability: Bonus +10% score USAPyon Attack: ★★☆☆☆ Defense: ★★★☆☆ Movement: ★★★★☆ Spirit: ★★★★☆ Type: Moon Rabbit Crew Description: This bunny, or otter once wanted to go to space but never had the chance to. One day he will rise to the top. Dance Squad Special ability: moderately slow down your board Venoct Attack: ★★★☆☆ Defense: ★★☆☆☆ Movement: ★★★★☆ Spirit: ★★★★★ Type: Red Cat Corps Description: Dance Squad Special ability: randomly hit notes on the board Dimmy Attack: ★★★★☆ Defense: ★★★☆☆ Movement: ★☆☆☆☆ Spirit: ★★★☆☆ Type: White Dog Squad Dance Squad Special ability: Freeze the opponent's board NeKidSpeed Attack: ★★★☆☆ Defense: ★★☆☆☆ Movement: ★★★★★ Spirit: ★★★☆☆ Type: Moon Rabbit Crew Dance Squad Special ability: speed up the opponent's board Sgt. Burly Attack: ★★★★☆ Defense: ★★★☆☆ Movement: ★★☆☆☆ Spirit: ★★★☆☆ Type: None Dance Squad Special ability: Distract the opponent Unlockable characters through various means: These are the unlockable characters that can be unlocked through various means. All of these characters can be unlocked via story except the final three. Hovernyan -Play 10 matches - Complete Mission mode with Jibanyan KJ - Play 20 matches - Complete mission mode with Komasan Shadow Venoct - Play 30 matches - Complete mission mode with venoct or USAPyon Blizzie - Play 40 matches - Complete mission mode with S. Venoct, or Sgt Burly Kyubi - Play 50 Matches - Complete mission mode with either Venoct, Jibanyan, or Nekid Speed Tomnyan - Play 60 matches - Complete mission mode with Jibanyan, hovernyan AND Sgt Burly Spoink - Play 70 matches Gargargos - Play 100 matches Komane - Play 80 matches - Complete mission mode with Komasan twice Shogunyan -Complete story mode Spoilerina - Complete story mode Cait Sith (Final Fantasy VII) - Complete story mode and do dance mode with every character except for the shop unlockables. - Unlock the cat bell acessory Don Chan (Taiko Drum Master) - Unlock the Drum accessory Fiona - Win dance mode at least 3 times with Jibanyan Boss List Tattleterror Mass Mutterer Captain Thunder Shogun King Rubeus J Hardy Hound Gutsy Bones Dame Demona Dame Dedtime Sproink Gargaros Stages Starting stages Springdale - Uptown Harrisville Old Springdale Flatpot Plains Yo-kai World San Fantistico Unlockable stages through various means There are 3 unlockable stages that aren't available through the shop in total. Moon Rabbit Crew Base -Clear mission mode with USAPyon Downtown Springdale - Unlock half of every accessory Dame demona's lair - Unlockable through completing the story Unlockable through the shop Characters Sailornyan Whisper Robonyan Nathan Adams Cloud Strife Shadowside Jibanyan Lie in heart Blazion Buchinyan Meramidyn Stages Midgar (with Dissidia's Explosion (not Massive explosion) as the music) Mt. Wildwood Sparkopolis Next HarMEOWny concert Festival Hypothetical Roster + Tier List Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games